


Artpost for Not What I Ordered

by DWImpala67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: This is an edit created as a gift for Jdl71.Jensen decides to end the office speculation on why he’s single by having roses delivered to himself. Things don’t go exactly as he planned.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Artpost for Not What I Ordered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/gifts).



> Hope You enjoy!

Artpost for "[Not What I Ordered](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844413)" series by the awesome Jld71. Go give her some love for creating a cute love story. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let Me know what you think


End file.
